


Your Wish Is My Wish

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matchmaker Zevran has a very unusual way of bringing couples together: threesomes. Written for a kink-meme prompt that was too delightfully challenging to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish Is My Wish

Tabris took her ale and sat on the barstool. She took a swig, shuddering slightly. She never had been a heavy drinker, despite Oghren's many offers of coaching. It was a cool night in the early fall, one of the first nights with a crisp feeling in the air. As an appeasement to her weary fellows, they spent some of the coin they had on an evening sleeping in actual beds. After another evening of dealing with Arl Eamon, she too felt they could use a break. 

When the others came in, she felt her skin break out into a cold sweat. She fled to the staircase, hiding within the doorframe as she drank from her glass. 

"Welcome to the Spoiled Princess!" The barkeep announced cheerfully, "Your rooms are ready upstairs, but first, would anyone like anything to drink?"

Tabris froze until a smooth Antivan voice replied, "Thank you, my good man. A round of drinks for the successful scouting party."

She peered around the doorframe, seeing Zevran wave three men over to a table near the fireplace. Oghren stole a glass from Felsi, patting her bottom as he sat down. She rolled her eyes as she poured out drinks for Zevran and Loghain, holding her jug back as Sten politely refused. 

"I will retire early for meditation," he replied, "Enjoy your inebriation."

Tabris scrambled to her feet as he passed by her, raising a skeptical eyebrow, before shaking his head and mumbling about drunken Fereldens. She waited, watching Oghren stumble after the object of his affections, and listened in as Zevran leaned in, a grin on his face as he said, "This may sound rather juvenile, but I know someone who finds you very attractive."

Tabris rolled her eyes, palming her forehead as Loghain chuckled, "Antivan, you are attracted to anything with genitals. I am flattered, but not interested."

"Surprisingly, though I do find the deep, brooding thing quite becoming, I am actually speaking about someone else. I wish to offer my services. Consider it meditation between interested parties. Perhaps a type of transference."

"You are worse at innuendo than I thought, elf. Spit it out."

"Quite simply," Zevran replied, "If you join me in my chambers tonight, I and a surprise guest will be very pleased to attend to your needs. If it is to no one's satisfaction, we can simply find it an amusing story and move on. Perhaps, however, if it is to your liking..."

Loghain drank his ale, considering this. Tabris' heart raced. This sounded so stupid once it was out loud. It had been a simple proposition from Zevran at the time. If she was so nervous propositioning the man, then why not have Zevran do it and tag along? She was comfortable enough falling into bed with him, surely the overlap would make the experience go smoother.

But now she felt like a complete idiot for agreeing. "Someone finds you very attractive?" She might as well have passed him a note under the door saying, "Do you want to have sex? Yes. No. Please Circle One." 

Zevran smiled, "Think about it. Third room on the left."

Zevran finished his drink, leaving a few coins on the table as he walked towards the stairs. Tabris scrambled up, entering the room before him. She took a deep breath, smoothing out her hair as Zevran entered the room.

Zevran smiled, "Oh my little minx, you look so ravishing. If he does not join us, I shall quite enjoy ripping those lovely clothes off of you myself."

Tabris sighed, "This is so stupid."

Zevran shook his head, "No, no, my dear. You deserve a little fun. So what if you are bad at the seduction, that is what I am here for."

"I can't think of the last time I was this nervous," she admitted, "I don't even know why."

"I think you rather like this fellow," Zevran pointed out.

"Shush," she grumbled, and whipped her head around to see the door opening. 

Loghain stood before them, a surprised smile across his face.

"I was not expecting you, Warden," he chuckled.

"Nor I you," she said, heart fluttering. 

Zevran smiled, "Is everyone satisfied?"

They both nodded, Tabris feeling a soft smile spread across her face. 

Zevran reached under the bed, stating, "To business. I mean no offence my good man, but whenever I make a new acquaintance, I find it's best if we keep some barriers between us. You never know what one picks up in the docks these days."

Loghain nodded, taking the sheath from him.

Tabris felt a chill go through her and Zevran smiled, kissing her forehead.

"No worries, my dear," he reassured, "We'll take this nice and slowly. Perhaps, Loghain, you will wait a little while so I can spend some time spoiling this lovely young lady."

Zevran kissed her, softer than was usual for him. She felt his hands run through her hair and making their way down her back, unlacing her dress. She stepped out as Zevran led her to the bed, her eyes meeting Loghain's as she could almost hear a grunt escape his lips. She lay on her back as Zevran slowly kissed down her belly, discarding his clothes easily. She threw her head back as his mouth made her way to her sex. She moaned out softly, watching Loghain, a few feet away, taking off his shirt. She watched as his hands lingered before placing the rest of his clothes neatly on the ground. 

Zevran kissed her thigh and smiled, "Are you ready for more, dear?"

She sighed, her heart pounding as she saw Loghain completely naked. He watched her brazenly, his eyes not leaving hers as she moved onto her hands and knees. She held onto the edge of the bed as she felt Zevran enter her. She moaned and she could see Loghain harden in front of her, his cock growing deeply red. He started touching himself as Zevran thrust into her, his hands on her hips. 

Tabris met Loghain's eyes again as he came to the side of the bed, his erection mere inches from her lips. Without words, they came together, her lips taking in the tip of his cock. His hands went into her hair as she groaned further, Zevran's thrusting growing faster. His fingers were oddly gently against her skin, stroking her cheek intimately as he pushed himself further into her mouth.

Zevran chuckled, "She does have a wicked tongue, doesn't she?"

Loghain could barely respond, his fingers tightening around her hair. She looked up at him, watching him open his mouth, leaning his head back. 

"Now, now, my dear," Zevran chastised her as he withdrew, "Don't finish the poor man off yet. I have a fancy for him myself. You don't get to have all the fun."

Tabris caught her breath as Loghain withdrew, the taste of him still lingering in her mouth. She watched as Loghain prepared the sheath, lubricating it with an oil Zevran had passed to him. Zevran brought her back to the edge of the bed, standing before her as he wrapped her legs around his hips. 

He kissed her again as he entered again, pushing softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned into her neck and she looked over his shoulder, watching Loghain lean forward and thrust inside Zevran. Tabris gasped in shock, feeling the movement inside of her.   
Loghain moved again, pushing the three together. His legs brushing against her feet and she let the contact linger. One of his hands went to hold Zevran's hip, the other running across her ankle. 

She threw her head back as the first wave hit her and the feeling intensified as Loghain grunted, thrusting deeper and linking the three of them in a sigh of pleasure. 

Loghain leaned into Zevran's shoulder and murmured, "You're close, aren't you, Antivan? I can feel you tense around my cock." 

Zevran smiled between moans, "Squeezed between the two of you? What could be better?"

Tabris was shocked as she felt a hand brush against her sex, tugging Zevran away from her. Loghain tossed the sheath to the floor and knelt between her legs, his mouth licking her sex hungrily. She moaned loudly, her hands pushing Loghain's head down, wrapping her legs around him. 

Zevran smiled, his hand wrapping around his own cock as he lay on the bed beside them, "I did peg you for the possessive type. Go to town then. Make her see stars."

She groaned loudly as his tongue flicked against her clit, causing her to shake around him. With the taste of her still on his lips, he kissed her clumsily, eager to thrust his cock inside of her.

Her hands went to the sides of his face, kissing him fiercely as he moved inside of her. His hands wrapped around her ass, pulling him close to him as he pummeled inside of her.

"Harder," she whimpered, her forehead pressed against his. 

He obliged, his rough hands moving to cup her face. Their eyes met and a tender smile crossed his lips. He kissed her softly as they gasped together, wrapping their arms around the other as the crest took her again, shaking as his body met hers. 

She looked over, seeing Zevran's relaxed smile as he spilled his seed into his own hand. He groaned pleasantly, watching as Loghain's knees shook. Tabris held onto his hip, steadying him as he thrust deeply, grunting her name as he spilled into her. 

He held onto her still as he withdrew, bring her into his arm, Zevran into the other.

Loghain panted, "It was to my liking, Antivan." 

"And to yours, Warden?" Zevran asked.

She smiled, her hand running down Loghain's chest as she looked over Zevran. The elf smiled in return, kissing her hand.

"I am glad to have been of service," he announced, rising to pick up his clothes, "Now I must be off. I am sure there is some other lovesick couple looking for a spicy, experienced lover to show them the ropes. Sleep well, my Wardens!"


End file.
